WA (Witch Academy)
by animals202
Summary: Maka and Kim are ambushed and kidnapped by Medusa. She enrolls them in a school meant for witches. Can their friends get them back before the new school brainwashes them into being evil. Sorry if bad summary! Please read and review!


Maka's POV

"KISHIN HUNTER!" I yelled, slicing the kishin in half. Its soul hung mid-air. Soul changed back and grabbed the soul. He put it in his mouth, chewed, then swallowed. "Nice" Soul said to me. "Thanks" I said back.

"Now, lets head home" I said. He nodded and we got on his motor cycle. I heard the grumble from the engine and we started heading home.

Suddenly, the motorcycle stopped. "What is it?" I asked Soul. "A flat tire" He said.

Soul got off and checked out the wheel. "An ambush" he said. "What?" I asked. He lifted a small blade into the air.

"Soul Release!" I hear. "Witches! Soul ,transform!" I yell. He does.

I walk backwards into the street light. My shadow trailed behind me. Suddenly, My shadow became bigger and bigger and it detached from my body and wrapped itself around me. Soul slipped from my hands.

"Maka!" Soul yells in panic. "Soul….." I was able to whisper before it wrapped me in my nightmares.

The shadow showed me all of my fears and nightmares. I screamed. Soul, Crona, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Papa, Marie, Death, Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Thunder, and Fire dieing. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I yell.

I then slip away into my nightmares.

Soul's POV

The witch attacked me. "What did you do to her!" I yell. There was a wrapping of darkness around Maka, and she was twitching and screaming on the ground. The witch still refused to answer.

Se hit me hard and when she hit me I felt a rush of darkness. I went flying. When I landed, Nightmares came rushing in. The last thing I saw was the witch, carrying Maka away.

Maka's POV

"Okay, You can take the shadow away now" I hear a voice say. My nightmares stop and I open my eyes.

Medusa. I glare at her. She isn't the only one in the room though. There was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing next to her. "You did well, Jewel". She nodded and then backed into the shadows and disappeared.

Medusa came up to me. "So you are awake?". I didn't stop glaring at her, "Yah I'm awake, what do you want from me?". She laughs, "I want nothing for you, I just want to put you in the right school".

This part hit me hard. "What do you mean!" I say. Medusa laughs, " You will see".

She walked out of the room.

Spirit's POV

"Youch! This tea is hot!" I exclaimed. I set the tea down. Lord Death drank it all. I didn't know how he did it.

Suddenly, Soul burst in the room. "Lord Death!" He said in panic. I noticed right away Maka wasn't with him. I stood up.

"We were ambushed by a witch, and she got away with Maka!" Soul said, still huffing from the run. "MY BABY!" I shouted.

Suddenly, someone else burst into the room. It was Jacqueline. "Lord Death! A witch ambushed us and took Kim!".

Soul turned to Jacqueline. "Maka was captured as well".

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" ,Lord Death said, " Did either of you recognize the witch?". They both shook there heads.

"The witch that attacked us controlled Maka's shadow" Soul said. '_Control her shadow? I never heard of that!' _I thought.

"The witch that attacked us froze my fire!" Jacqueline said. '_But Fire is suppose to melt ice!' _I thought.

" Medusa is definitely up to something, but we don't know yet…. Warn the kids" Lord Death said, but still in his high-pitched voice.

Maka's POV

Instead of guards leading me somewhere, I was given a piece of paper with a room number on it. '_Why are they letting me go unsupervised?' _I thought.

Once the door unlocked I ran out looking for a exit. Right when I was about to leave, Medusa stopped me.

"It is your first day, don't try to leave just yet! I bet you would want to see your roommate". I wondered who my roommate was.

She led me down the hall and to a room. She gave me the key to the door then left. I stuck the key in the door and opened it,

Kim. "Kim!" I say. She drops her book and look up at me. "Maka?". We hug.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked. She shook her head. " I just got kidnapped like you".

"What do you think Medusa wants from us?" Kim asks. "I don't know, but she said something about rightful school" I reply. "That's odd" She says.

"Should we go to sleep?" Kim asks. "I'm still a little shaky from a spell cast on me" I reply.

"What happened?" Kim asked, concerned. "The witch threw a knife into Soul's wheel and then made my shadow swallow me. It dragged me into nightmares" I reply. I hug my legs.

"What about you?" I asked. "Jacqueline had just eaten the kishin soul when someone froze are legs to the ground. Jacqueline transformed and I shot ice at her but she froze it and then froze my into a icicle. Jacqueline changed back but she froze her too and then carried me away" Kim said. I wrapped a blanket around her.

"I thought witches based their magic on animals" Kim said. " I read in a book that few witches can control other nature, we must of ran into one of them" I replied.

"Ready to go to bed now?" Kim asked. I nodded. We got into our separate beds and fell asleep.


End file.
